


It Might Have Been: Close Quarters

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Have Been: Close Quarters

His hand was in worse shape than this morning, and now the other one was all bundled up too.

Pity Julia had gone off to nurse her wounded sensibilities just when he thought they were set for the evening. Could have done with her nursing him for a couple of days. Make him something to eat, help him get out of his clothes - it was all so blasted slow and awkward.

He sighed, and tried to remember if his little black book included anyone of a nurturing disposition.

Not just nurturing. He could do with a bit of the other, too.

He contemplated his right hand again. A little gentle exercise as the doctor had recommended?

He could probably manage that, with care, but he knew from experience that without a real live girl in his arms his thoughts would inevitably wander into fantasies so overwhelming that it would be bloody embarrassing next time he encountered Doyle and had to remind himself sternly that they hadn't really...

Still - Doyle would bring him round something to eat. Provide a bit of help getting undressed. And --

He reached for the phone. He could control himself, after all.

Couldn't he?


End file.
